


Knight Guard: When Skies Are Grey

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Grey Skies [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Converted Lesbian, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Cardin harasses Checkmate, and Jaune steps in to protect them.   When they confront Jaune, he is embarrassed by it, but they want to thank him.  They decide the best way is just to spend time with him until he is more comfortable talking to them about it.  Unfortunately, they all begin to cherish their time together.Knight Guard (White Knight, Knightshade, Checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: Grey Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667851
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cardin: What the hell's that?

Cardin: *looks at Weiss and Blake holding hands*

Weiss and Blake: *quickly let go*

Jaune: *slams Cardin into a wall*

Cardin: The fuck, Arc?

Jaune: Yeah, fucking with me is one thing, but you will NOT fuck with them! Got me?!

Cardin: Do you think you can?!..

Jaune: *moves his face inches from Cardin's filled with ire*

Cardin: Fine, I'll leave her with her pet Faunus.

Jaune: *punches Cardin through the wall*

Jaune: *brushes himself off*

Jaune: *turns to see Weiss and Blake staring at him*

Jaune: Sorry you had to see that.

Weiss: Excuse you?! What was that?!

Jaune: *shyly looks away*

Blake: *whispers to Weiss*

Weiss: You don't think?..

Jaune: Ladies. *bows*

Weiss: *silently reaches out*

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

* * *

Blake laid on her bed as Weiss emphatically paced.

Weiss: He wouldn't...

Blake: I think he did.

Weiss: But...

Blake: He didn't even defend himself.

Weiss: He did not. If he did... and did not... then why would he for us?

Blake: Maybe... we have to ask him.

Weiss: Perhaps we do... though... he did seem to want solace in solitude.

Blake: You're saying he didn't want us to thank him for it?

Weiss: *affirmative huffing*

Weiss: If he does not wish for us to thank him, than how can we thank him?..

Blake: *stares at Weiss with narrow eyes*

Blake: I do want to thank him... though... I'd rather find out what's going on in his head... I mean, why... why us?..

Weiss: Why indeed?

Blake: Is that your schemey face? Why do you have your schemey face?

Weiss: Why - indeed?!

* * *

Jaune: *drinks his coffee in the dorm kitchen*

Weiss and Blake: *sit down across from him*

Jaune: Hi, girls.

Weiss: Jaune.

Blake: Jaune.

Weiss: So, tell us, your training seems to be coming along swimingly.

Jaune: That's Pyrrha... not me...

Blake: *stands up and walks to the coffee pot*

Weiss: It is clear to everyone how much you have improved. You forget that we had to train as well. I know you could not get to where you are without hardwork and dedication. I think, perhaps, you have come further than anyone else in our class.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: That's just because I started so far behind...

Blake: Doesn't mean your hardwork wasn't valid.

Blake: *sits at the table, passing one of the cups to Weiss*

Weiss: We will not stand to see you devalue your own work.

Jaune: *squints at her*

Blake: *bumps her shoulder into Weiss*

Blake: You are sitting afterall.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: That is hardly what the expression refers to.

Jaune: *squints even deeper*

Jaune: I swear you just smiled; was that a joke?

Blake: She has been known to smile occationally.

Weiss: At least when I'm near you, darling.

Jaune: Good to see your relationship is working out.

Weiss (cheerfully): Why, thank you.

Blake: *smiles*

* * *

Jaune: *sits down for coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *sit across from him*

Jaune: Girls.

Weiss: I hope you don't mind terribly if we join you?

Jaune: Of course not.

* * *

Jaune: *sits down for coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *sit across from him*

Jaune: Girls.

Weiss: Goodday good sir.

Jaune: Goodday good... uh... dame?..

Weiss: *bright smile*

* * *

Jaune: *sits down for coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *sit across from him*

Jaune: Girls.

Weiss: How is our bold knight today?

Jaune: None... of the above?

Weiss: Perish the thought. You are a fine example of what gentlemen should be.

Jaune: *furrows his brow as he looks at her*

Blake: You might have laid it on a little thick.

Weiss: In my defence, I have meant every word. In return I only ask for an equal degree of candor.

Jaune: *scowls at her*

Blake: Maybe you should tell him...

Weiss: If you - could please?..

Jaune: *sighs*

Weiss: We are terribly curious...

Jaune: *looks at her*

Weiss: We couldn't help but notice...

Blake: You came to our defence.

Weiss: Quite violently...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I'm sorry you had to see that...

Weiss: A young knight come to our aid?

Jaune: Cardin... shouldn't have had to see Cardin... or the way I handled him.

Blake: That is... the point... as you never... handled him?..

Weiss: On your own behalf?

Jaune: Well, that's simple, you are you and I am me.

Weiss and Blake: . . .

Jaune: Of the two... three... you two are far more valuable.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Blake: *jaw falls slack*

Weiss: How could you say that?

Jaune: Says the snow angel?..

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: I am not, nor have I ever been, a snow angel.

Blake: I don't know... you are pretty angelic... and icy...

Weiss: *rests her head on Blake's shoulder*

Blake: *gently pets Weiss' head*

Blake: Well then, what about me?

Jaune: Adorable, sexy kitten.

Blake: *shifts about nervously*

Weiss: How dare you call my girlfriend a metaphorical kitten.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *drinks his coffee*

Jaune: You girls are just so magical. Me dealing with assholes is one thing, but you two shouldn't have to. You should be allowed to be happy.

Weiss: *long, drawn-out sigh*

Weiss: You don't know the first thing about my life... for if you did... you would know that is not true.

Blake: Maybe we should tell him.

Jaune: *eagerly sits forward*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190857346640/knight-guard-when-skies-are-grey-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: Well, you certainly haven't had a happy life. Doesn't mean you don't deserve one.

Weiss: *looks down*

Jaune: *reaches his arm across the table*

Weiss: *nervously takes his hand*

Jaune and Weiss: *look into each other's eyes*

Blake: *shifts about nervously*

Jaune: *reaches his arm across the table*

Blake: *nervously takes it*

Jaune: You both mean the world to me.

Weiss: *adoring gaze*

Blake: What about your team?

Jaune: Okay, my team, half my world, RWBY is the other half.

Weiss: And your sisters?

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune: Let's just... not... talk... about that...

Weiss: Well, we certainly do have something more pertinent to discuss.

Jaune: *looks up at them, questioningly*

Weiss: Your valiant defence of us.

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune: That... was nothing...

Weiss: It is inconceivable to call it nothing.

Blake: You... took down... CARDIN!

Jaune: *drops his head once again*

Weiss: *reaches her other hand towards Blake*

Blake: *takes Weiss' hand*

Weiss: Perhaps not so confrontational. Jaune?

Jaune: *looks up with a lost gaze, getting lost in Weiss' soulful eyes*

Weiss: We are incredibly grateful for what you did.

Blake: *squeezes Jaune's hand*

Blake (softly): We are. No one has ever done that for me.

Weiss: For me, neither.

Blake: Other than my dad.

Weiss: That is something in which we differ.

Jaune: *squeezes Weiss' hand*

Jaune: Not that it means all that much... but I will always protect you.

Weiss: *releases Jaune's hand and uses her now free hand to clutch her heart*

Weiss: *leans into Blake*

Weiss: And what of Blake?

Jaune: *squeezes Blake's hand*

Jaune: Obviously Blake as well.

Blake: That?! is obvious?!

Jaune: Isn't it?

Weiss: *gently, lovingly pushes Blake with her shoulder*

Weiss: That's just the kind of the knight he is.

Jaune: That's... wait... I'm a what?

Weiss: Shining knight? Beacon of hope?

Jaune: *looks his body over*

Jaune: Am I really shiny?

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: It's a metaphor.

Jaune: Sorry, I'm just REALLY not used to compliments.

Weiss: Then perhaps we should make you more amenable to them.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Blake: I'm kind of nervous about it...

Weiss: All we have to do is pepper his days with compliments, and he will come to depend on them.

Blake: I hate to break this to you, but I think he already does.

Jaune: Compliments... are... WONDERFUL.

Weiss: Well, my gracious knight, I will thank you for allowing us to join you for coffee.

Jaune: It was my... uh... pleasure...

* * *

Weiss an Blake: *sit down across from Jaune*

Weiss: Hello, Dearie.

Jaune (bright smile): Hello!

Blake: I swear you've already domesticated him.

Weiss: *swats Blake*

Weiss: Would you mind if we join you?

Jaune: *stands up and eagerly gestures to the couch across from him*

Weiss: *delicately sits down*

Blake: *matter of factly sits down*

Jaune: Can I get you coffee?

Weiss: You are too kind.

Blake: Cream and sugar, please?

Jaune: Of course.

Weiss: *leans into Blake*

Weiss (whispering): Our gentleman has turned even more gentle.

Blake (whispering): It is enthralling.

Weiss (whispering): And all it took was kindness.

Blake (whispering): I'm still in shock.

Weiss and Blake: *smile as they watch Jaune preparing their coffee*

Jaune: *puts the coffee cups down in front of them and sits back on his own couch*

Jaune: How are you girls today?

Weiss: Quite fine, thank you. And how is your charming self?

Jaune: Oh, wonderful.

Blake: I'm curious?..

Jaune: *eagerly looks at her*

Blake: Are we the reason your day is so fine?

Jaune: *nervously looks around*

Weiss: Obviously we are. Dear?

Jaune: *nervously looks towards Weiss, but cannot lift his head to look her in her eyes*

Weiss: I'm afraid my devious scheme has come to a head, and we have come to depend upon you.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Blake: I guess someone has to say it. We'd like you to be our boyfriend.

Jaune: *jaw drops in shock*

Jaune: *gestures between the two of them*

Jaune: But...

Weiss: Shocking, but true. Our time with you has become the highlight of our week.

Blake: *warm groan*

Weiss: Though she is a bit nervous... which perhaps we could assuage with a walk after our coffee?

* * *

Jaune walked with the girls.

Weiss: *presses into him from the side*

Blake: *presses into him from the other side*

Jaune: *slowly, nervously wraps his arms around them*

Jaune: You... girls... can't be serious, can you?

Weiss: We, indeed, can.

Blake: *cute murmurs*

Jaune: But, you're?..

Blake: Hm? What?

Weiss: Yes, dear, just what are were?

Jaune: I don't know, lesbians?..

Weiss: We have both previously had boyfriends.

Jaune: Uh? huh. Okay, but that still doesn't explain?..

Weiss: What is to explain, our desire to approach our relationship has worked swimmingly.

Jaune: Uh? Huh?

Blake: We wanted to thank you... for what you did...

Jaune: When?..

Weiss: When you defended us from that brute, obviously.

Blake: But... you were ashamed of it...

Weiss: Our only recourse was to approach our relationship until you were willing to let us in, and it must have worked marvelously, if I do say so myself.

Jaune: So, your plan was to... become my friend?.. How does that end up with?..

Weiss: I was speaking the truth when I said sitting with you was the delight of our week.

Blake: I thought you said highlight?

Weiss: I am upgrading, of course. Your large heart and larger largesse have smitten us.

Jaune: Okay?.. I might not be... current... with dating rules, but I'm pretty sure having two girlfriends breaks them.

Blake: Even if we are girlfriends?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I really don't know what to say to that...

Blake: How about Yes?

Jaune: *stops and let's go of the girls*

Weiss and Blake: *take a few more steps before turning around to look at him... nervously... fearfully*

Jaune: I'll need to hear it from both of you.

Weiss: Yes.

Blake: Yes.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: It's become the highlight... delight... of my week as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190875440493/knight-guard-when-skies-are-grey-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
